Dave's Not Mean
by MoonShoesWarbler
Summary: Dave's not mean, so why is he mean to Kurt at preschool? And if he's always mean to Kurt, why does he care when Kurt becomes best friends with another preschooler named Blaine? Little Klaine, Little Brittana, and Little Finchel. Other glee characters too.


Dave Karofsky didn't hate anybody.

But sometimes, it didn't always seem that way.

He had no idea why he did the things he did, and why he always did them to the same person. Kurt Hummel. He never woke up in the morning and thought to himself "Today in preschool, I'm going to knock Kurt down while he's playing in the sand box!" In fact, it was the exact opposite. Every morning he woke up, promising himself that today would be the day that he was nice to Kurt.

But the next thing he knew, Kurt was on the ground with a broken toy, or lacking in milk at snack time all because of Dave Karofsky.

He always felt so guilty, he hated knowing that he was the reason Kurt cried almost every day.

But he didn't know how to stop himself...especially since he didn't even know why he was mean to Kurt in the first place.

He wasn't a mean kid, he was taught manners and to say please and thank you. But something about Kurt made him act bad. Which was weird, because out of everyone in the class, Dave liked Kurt the most.

He'd over heard the teacher tell a crying Quinn Fabray that the reason Noah Puckerman shoved her down at play time was because he really liked her and just didn't know how to tell her.

Was that why Dave was mean to Kurt? Was it because he liked him, like... _like_ liked him?

Could a little boy like like another little boy? Dave didn't know.

But as he stood over Kurt, the smaller boy's Barbie doll in his hands as Kurt sat on the floor crying, he realized he felt worse than ever.

He'd done it again. He took Kurt's toy, said he was weird for playing with a girl's doll, and then walked away. Why did he do that? He didn't even want the doll... he didn't like Barbie. He liked hot wheels. So if he didn't want to play with it, why did he take it from Kurt?

"You okay?" Dave turned his head to look back at Kurt, he wasn't alone anymore.

Standing over him was Blaine Anderson. He was the smallest kid in the whole class, with curly dark hair, and the biggest brown eyes anyone had ever seen.

"You talk?" Kurt asked.

"Course I talk!" Blaine said giggling.

"But we've been in preschool for six months and you never talked before."

"I'm shy sometimes..."

"Why aren't you shy now?"

"Because you looked super sad today, and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm okay. Dave just took my Barbie."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it's not your fault." Kurt looked him over. "I like your overalls, they match your blue shirt perfectly." he said as he pointed to the OshKosh logo on them.

Blaine's face lit up. "Thank you! I like your bow tie... cause it's red like your pants."

"Thank you!" Kurt smiled. Nobody ever said anything nice about his clothes before. "I'm Kurt."

"I know. I'm Blaine." Blaine smiled.

"I know." Kurt smiled back.

"Since you don't have a toy to play with now, do you want to play with my Power Rangers? Or we could play with my Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles..."

Normally, Kurt wouldn't have accepted this offer. He would've told Blaine he didn't like those toys and that he just wanted his Barbie back from Dave. But he liked Blaine... and it made him realize he didn't care what he was playing, as long as he got to spend time with him.

Dave was not happy about this. He didn't like how Kurt looked at Blaine, like he was so happy to be playing with him.

He never looked at Dave that way.

Though with the way he treated Kurt all the time, Dave couldn't say he blamed him...

"Okay, we can play with those toys." Kurt said smiling.

Blaine frowned when he saw some parents come and pick up their kids. "Oh, do you have to go home now?"

"No, I gotta stay in after care, because my daddy's friend who works at the shop with him is sick, so he has to work late, and my mommy is out of town visiting my grandma and grandpa."

"I gotta stay for after care too! My parents both work late, like your daddy! Only all the time."

"That means we can play!"

"I wish you were in after care every day, then we could play like this all the time."

"That'd be really fun! Maybe instead of after care, you can come to my house and play one day."

"That would be the best day ever!" Blaine said.

Dave didn't like this, he didn't like this at all. He had to stop this before Blaine ended up being Kurt's best friend.

He walked over to them, moving to take the Ninja Turtle Kurt was holding when...

"Stop taking his toys all the time, it's not nice!"

"What are you gonna do about it, Hudson?"

"I'll tell the teacher!"

Dave glared at Finn before looking back at Kurt and Blaine, finally storming off, stomping his feet as he did so.

"Thanks Finn."

"No problem. Hey, the girls are playing house and they need more boys to be husbands, want to play with all of us?"

"Sure! I love playing house!" Kurt said excitedly. "Do you want to play house, Blaine?"

"I want to play with you, so if you want to play house, I want to play house." Blaine said with a smile.

"Okay, let's go!" Kurt said, standing up and taking Blaine's hand, following after Finn.

Dave didn't like the way Blaine's face got all red when Kurt was holding his hand.

"Kurt, Blaine, this is Rachel, she's my pretend wife. Then there's Noah, Mike, Artie, Sam, Quinn, Tina, Mercedes, and Lauren. Everybody has somebody except Brittany and Santana don't have husbands, so Blaine, you be married to Brittany, and Kurt, you be married to Santana."

"Which one's Blaine?" Brittany asked.

"I'm Blaine... hi."

"Hi."

Kurt couldn't explain what he was feeling when Blaine let go of his hand and sat next to Brittany. The two seemed to instantly hit it off... like they'd been best friends forever. Kurt was jealous. He didn't like playing house anymore.

But before he could say anything, Santana suddenly spoke out of no where.

"I'm only playing if I get to be with Brittany the whole game!" She shouted before shoving Blaine to the ground. "She's _my_ best friend! Go find your own!"

Everyone looked shocked, but no one looked more surprised than Blaine. He sort of starred at Santana blankly for a moment as he sat on the floor, his big brown eyes slowly filling up with tears.

Kurt was almost positive his heart broke seeing that, he hated to see Blaine cry.

He ran over and sat next to Blaine, pulling him into a hug.

"It's okay, Blaine! Don't cry! Did you get an owie when you fell?"

"I made Santana not like me anymore... I'm sorry."

"Santana likes you, she just got jealous cause you were playing with her best friend. But that's okay, you can spend the whole game with me, cause you're my best friend!"

Blaine sniffled a bit. "I am?" Kurt nodded. "You're my best friend too."

Kurt smiled at Blaine before glaring at Santana. If Finn could stand up for him when Dave picked on him, he could stand up for Blaine.

"That was not nice, Santana! Say sorry to Blaine!"

Santana simply took Brittany's hand and turned away.

"Santana say sorry!" Kurt said again.

"Fine, whatever... sorry."

"I don't want to be married to Santana anymore... she wasn't nice to Blaine."

"I don't want to play if I can't be with Brittany all the time!" Santana said.

"But we don't have enough people for you to pick new people to be married to!"

"That's okay, Finn. Kurt and Blaine can be married. I have a dad and a daddy, and they're married, so Kurt and Blaine can be husbands just like my daddy's are husbands."

"That's allowed?"

"Sure! And since there can be a daddy and a daddy I'm sure there can be a mommy and a mommy, so that means Brittany and Santana can be married too! Then there won't be anymore fighting." Rachel said, obviously proud of herself for fixing the problem.

"You mean, Kurt and I are married now?" Blaine asked.

"Just pretend married." Rachel explained.

"What does that mean?"

"That means you get to be together all the time and hug and hold hands all day!" Rachel said.

"Oh, I like this game!" Blaine said with a huge smile, taking Kurt's hand.

"Okay! Now that we're all married, what should we do first?" Quinn asked.

"Let's have a tea party!" Kurt suggested.

'That's a great idea, Kurt! All the wives will stay home and have a tea party while the husbands go to work!" The boys all started to walk away but Kurt pouted.

"But I don't want to go to work! It was my idea to have the tea party!"

"You can tea party too, you can be a stay at home daddy, like how I have a stay at home mommy." Mercedes said with a smile.

"Okay!" Kurt said before turning back to Blaine and kissing him on the cheek. "Bye, husband! Have fun at work!" He said before sitting down next to Mercedes for the tea party.

Blaine pouted and didn't follow after all the boys, who were off playing with trucks and trains, looking at Kurt as tears filled his eyes the same way they had when he fell.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" Tina asked.

Kurt turned his head and frowned upon seeing Blaine.

"Blaine? Why do you look so sad again?"

"Because I thought we were married."

"We are married, remember?"

"But... but Rachel said that since we're married we get to be together all the time and hold hands and I can't hold your hand if I'm all the way over there... I don't wanna go to work, I wanna be with you all the time."

"Well, you can take off work to be with me!"

"I'm allowed to do that?"

"Sure! My daddy takes off work sometimes and he spends lots of time with my mommy when he does."

"So I can stay with you and hold your hand?"

"Yep!" He replied, taking Blaine's hand.

Blaine smiled and sat next to Kurt.

Dave frowned and stomped over to the tea party.

"What are you two doing here? Tea party is a girls game! You're boys."

"They can tea party if they want to." Rachel said.

"Yeah, leave Kurt and Blaine alone!" Mercedes added.

Dave could feel himself getting angry. This was the second time today someone told him to leave Kurt alone.

Before he realized what he was doing, he shoved Blaine down off his seat. "Stop playing with Kurt all the time!" He shouted.

Kurt stood up and got in Dave's face. "Stop being so mean all the time!" He said, a bit surprised upon realizing what had just come out of his mouth. He never said things like that when Dave was being mean to him. But after seeing how Finn stood up to Dave, and how he stood up to Santana moments ago, he was suddenly feeling much more confident.

Dave simply stormed off and Kurt helped Blaine up. "You okay?"

"Dave's not mean." Blaine mumbled.

"What?"

"He's not mean... he's jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Yeah, like Santana."

Upon remembering how he felt when he was jealous of Brittany being pretend married to Blaine, he sighed a bit before glancing back at Dave.

"You know, Blaine... I think the same thing." Kurt took Blaine's hand and walked over to Dave.

"Do you like the Little Mermaid?" Kurt asked, Dave was a bit caught off guard.

"Huh?"

"The Little Mermaid."

"I never saw it. I thought it was a girl movie."

"No, it's for boys too. One day I'll show it to you."

"What about Lion King?" Blaine asked softly.

"Oh yeah! Did you see Lion King?"

"Yeah, I saw it."

"Do you like it?"

"I guess." Dave replied quietly.

"Do you want to play Lion King with Blaine and me?"

Dave looked at Kurt, a bit shocked. "How do you play Lion King?"

"Kurt! Your dad's here!" Kurt smiled and let go of Blaine's hand upon hearing the teacher's voice, racing over to his father.

"Hi!" he said as he hugged his dad's leg.

"Hey there, kiddo. How was your day?"

"It was really good! I had a tea party and I made a new best friend! He shared his Power Rangers and Ninja Turtles with me!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, his name is Blaine." He turned around and motioned for Blaine to come over.

"Hey, Blaine."

"Hi."

"Daddy, since Blaine's my best friend, can he come over to our house after school tomorrow? Maybe sleep over?"

"Well, how about we wait a bit for Blaine's parents to show up and ask them. If it's okay with them, it's okay with me."

Kurt smiled before biting his lip. "Can Dave come too?"

"Who's Dave?"

"He's my other friend. He's never seen the Little Mermaid, so if he comes too, then Blaine and I can show it to him."

"Sure, if his parents are cool with it."

"Okay, let me tell him!"

Kurt ran over to Dave.

"Hi, I was wondering-"

"I heard what you said to your dad."

"So do you wanna come over?"

"I don't get it."

"Get what?"

"I'm mean to you a lot, and I was mean to Blaine too. I never even said sorry, so why do you want me to come to your sleepover? I know that was something you and Blaine were looking forward to doing, just the two of you."

"You're not mean, Dave." Kurt said softly. "You just don't know how to ask if you can play too."

That was when Dave realized why he took the Barbie.

He was jealous of the doll... because it was getting to play with Kurt, and he wasn't.

"So, if your mommy and daddy say it's okay, do you want to come over tomorrow?"

Dave smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

><p>So, I honestly don't know what made me think of this. I just really wanted to write a story that included Dave more (cause I love Dave) and this happened.<p>

A billion points to whoever knows what "I like your bow tie cause it's red like your pants" is based off of. xD

I tried not to make it specific when it came to who was married to who in their game. So other than Finchel, Klaine, and Brittana, since I specifically mentioned those, you can imagine that your favorites were pretend married. Whether you want Tina with Artie, or Mike... if you wanna say little Quinn got so upset with little Puck that she left him for Sam, or that Sam was with Mercedes, whatever makes you happy, just go with that. xD

Hope you enjoyed my story! :D


End file.
